


The Galra Chronicals

by Currently_Obsessed



Series: The Fae Chronicles [2]
Category: The Fae Chronicals (Original Work), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, Galra Keith, Galra aren't aliens, Good Lotor, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, half galra keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: This is a crossover between a working Original story of mine and Voltron:Shiro was pretty much normal two years ago. Other than the fact that the occasional monster or supernatural being made a guest appearance in his life, he was normal. He was 23, going to college, had a job that he didn't entirely hate, and as long as the supernatural world left him alone, he was fine with leaving them alone in return. But that changed during what is known as the Blood moon. His worst fear came true. Leaving him with a white forelock of hair, and a scar along the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. He was now 25 and in a mental institute where he is being treated for PTSD and Schizophrenia.So what happens when a Cuban looking boy comes looking for his help in finding someone that escaped his home world of Altea? Will he help this desperate boy? Or will his mind get to him before anyone can save him from himself?





	The Galra Chronicals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fae Chronicles: Augur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570595) by [Currently_Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed). 



> I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY WITHOUT FINISHING MY OTHER STORIES BUT WHOOPS! THIS JUST SORT OF CAME TO ME AND WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

Shiro sat in his room waiting for the psychiatrist to bring him his medication before he was able to step out of the hospital room he was in. The medication was for his PTSD and _'Schizophrenia'_. He had been there since he was diagnosed two years ago. About three months after his 23rd birthday.

And since he was diagnosed with both, he was known as a high risk patient. So he was being monitored every second of the day. It was a thought that was always at the forefront of his mind. From showering to going to the bathroom, he was being monitored.

So he was being monitored now as he sat on his freshly made bed, better fit in a prison than a hospital, staring at the door with that tiny window with metal wire inside. He could see the camera from the corner of his gray eyes; it's little red light indicating it was on and recording. That it was sending the live feed of him to the security room where some, presumably fat security guard was watching me on a tiny screen, munching on powdered donuts.

It was rare moments like this that he allowed his mind to wander. About this whole thing. This situation wasn't pleasant, so he tried not to think about it often, but sometimes he like to wonder what went wrong and how his life ended up with barely anything left other than an empty shell of who he once was.

Right now he could be visiting his best friend. His name was Sven.

Instead of sitting in a bare, white room, he could be on his medium firm bed with his dark purple comforter tucked under him. His 3 white walls and one black wall covered in posters to movies or bands, pictures of him and his family, or even his ex-boyfriend, Matt.

Sven always told Shiro that he needed to get over Matt. But he would just laugh and say that he was, but Matt just had been been one of the good parts of his life, and he didn't want to forget it. Sven would just roll his eyes and flip Shiro off. He didn't care that Shiro liked men, which was surprising.

He smiled thinking about him. They used to go to school together when they were younger, when Sven was just a foreign exchange student.

He could still picture his face in his mind if he focused. His shaggy black hair and blue-gray eyes. He could still hear his Norwegian accent. When he last spoke to him, they had been at Sven's apartment. He was like a brother to Shiro, and it didn't hurt that they were both immigrants. Just from different countries of origin. Hell, some people, if you didn't notice the different shaped eyes, thought that they were brothers.

Every time he saw him, he had worn a jacket that he had since being on his schools track team overseas.

He did have a bit of a temper and liked to call himself crazy, but he wasn't why Shiro was here. He had been placed in here by his parents. They thought that he was disturbed with mental monsters. They have ever since he was younger. They have always thought that he just sees monsters and creatures of fairy tales. See the things that everyone has written of as nothing more than Hollywood monsters. Fiction. Used to scare people for the hell of it. But the scars that cover his arms and bridge of his nose, well, they definitely weren't self inflicted like the police and medical reports think.

They were from a monster that shouldn't exist. Just thinking about how vivid that memory was - how accurately he could describe it, one would think that he actually should be in this mental hospital. But what he saw, and what it did to him was real. The scars on his face, the jagged pink lines that marred his skin - don't even look like a simple razor blade could do this.

They were clawed into his skin from a beast that couldn't be controlled. A werewolf. A Rogue. That can only happen when a wolf if kicked from its pack. Since they are pack animals just like normal wolves, they need the community. They can survive as a lone wolf, sure, But that didn't mean that they wanted to.

But if a wolf is kicked out of the pack and forced into being a lone wolf, then they start to lose themselves. The fear and hunger gets to them. They are scared of every bump in the night since they wouldn't be able to fight by themselves if there are multiple things hunting them.

And during his attack, there was also the Blood Moon. In the Lycan community, it affects the wolves neurologically. It makes them far more dangerous than they would be normally since they are much more reliant towards the moon. This Blood Moon turns them into the monsters that are seen in movies.

Normally humans think that it's more of a man-made occurrence due to pollution and smog. The ozone layer being damaged by them. But it's actually an occurrence that drive creatures that need the moon to go crazy. They usually just find a safe place for their pack to bug down to they don't hurt people. But Rogues don't have that luxuries.

How does he know this?

The Priest in the hospital. He's standard protocol. Every hospital has at least one Priest so that those who are religious could pray for their family members without having to leave the hospital in case anything happens that would require them to their room at a moment's notice.

He is also the only one who believes Shiro's outlandish stories. He does wish that is was someone closer to him, but it's better than not having a soul believe him at all. He knows everything that Shiro has seen or dealt with. He has become his confidant. If he has an issue, he turn to him instead of his shrink.

Because the Rogue attack was not his first experience.

Whether he smelt like it's next meal or if it simply was crazed due to the Blood Moon, he doesn't know. But it looked so similar to the Hollywood Wolfman werewolves. The patchy fur that made it look like it had mange. It was about 6 feet tall when standing on its hind legs. The muzzle was elongated, drool dripped from its mouth and when it snarled at me, Shiro could see a mixture of human and canine teeth inside it's mouth. It's eyes were yellow and feral looking.

He hadn't been able to scream.

Why didn’t he just call the police? The werewolf swiped the phone from his hand; it broke when it hit the floor.

He had a pocket knife on him since he wasn't living in the best area. It may not have been a lot, but it certainly was enough to get the bloodied beast off of him. But not before the damage had been done to his right arm and face.

He had layer there, with his blood seeping into the grass. He was too weak to move. So when the police found him, the only thing they saw was a bloody man with a knife loosely held in a limp hand. If it wasn't for shallow breathing and blinking, they may have thought Shiro was dead.

So the official police report that was given was that "after years of mental instability and possible schizophrenia," Shiro had become "depressed and suicidal." So much so that he had cut himself in deep gashes up his arm, torso and face. And that this caused him to gain "self-inflicted PTSD."

But this wasn't the truth.

The doctors who put him back together had told the police that it was possible that their report of his wounds being self-inflicted was possible. So for his safety and the safety of those around him, the police had recommended that he be put under special care of professionals who dealt with situations like this every day.

And like I said, this was not his first experience with monsters.

The earliest memory that he has was that of a fairy at age 4. She was a tiny little thing that was resting on a lily that was growing in his mother's flower beds. She had green hair and looked like she was wearing a leaf as clothing.

He had went to get his mother, but by the time that they got there, she was already gone. His mom, at that time, only believed it to be the overactive imagination of a little boy.

He thought awhile longer he waited for the doctor. He didn't like to think too much about that part of his life. The last time that he did, it gave him a panic attack, which caused the doctors to inject him with something that he couldn't pronounce. It had turned him into something that resembled a drooling zombie.

Now, no offence to zombies, he used to go to school with one. Smartest kid in school, and if he recalls correctly, their name was Pidge Gunderson. They were brilliant. They were placed it all the AP classes. The one time he had spoken to Pidge, they had told him that they didn't care for gender pronouns. They just wanted to be seen for who they were not what they were. I mean, not just because they were technically undead either.

They had deathly pale skin and auburn hair. Many thought they were simply albino. Except, they didn't have red eyes. They were more like amber. It freaked him out at first. And their food was strange too.

They always had some sort of mystery meat mixed in with their food, whether it was a sandwich or pasta, there was always some sort of mystery meat. He didn't even want to think about if it was brains or not.

From what he had learned about Pidge, they could hold normal conversations. In fact, they could speak better than some humans at times. Really, the only difference is could find was the dietary needs and cold skin. He didn't know if Pidge had a beating heart or if it's slow or stopped.

He's just glad that not all monsters were bad. They had a sort of unspoken understanding. Monsters won't hurt him as long as he doesn't rat them out.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes one final time before he fell asleep waiting.

He saw the Doctor in the white lab coat pass the door before it opened. But it wasn't the usual doctor that brought him his medication. It was a younger man. One he's never seen in the hospital before.

He was a bit shorter than himself. He had dark hair which was a few shades darker than his skin. He looked Hispanic of some kind. He blinked owlishly as he looked up from fixing his lab coat. He had the brightest blue eyes that he'd ever seen. His jawline was sharp and he had high cheekbones. And his chin was pointed, but not overly so that made him look unattractive.

It was as if Adonis himself jumped out of Shiro's old history books and manifested right in front of him. he couldn't help it when his jaw went slack.

"Takashi Shirogane?" He asked. It took Shiro a second to realize he said his name. His brows, which were also nice and thick, furrowed in his direction when he didn't respond.

"Y-Yes?" He finally managed, and his confused expression shifted to one of a small smile. He could see some of his perfect teeth, though the smile was only partial.

It hadn't even dawned on him that he didn't have any paperwork on him or the paper cup that held the pills he was supposed to take. He didn't even need it, mind you.

"You're nervous," He addressed with a slight smug inflection to his voice, and Shiro's gob-smacked features finally shifted.

"Hardly." The words left him faster than he could catch it. His gaze slowly trailed this doctor's figure as he smiled more, revealing his pearly whites. A light laughter left him. It was one that was as smug as his words before.

"A spitfire indeed." His voice had shifted. It wasn't too noticeable to others - but it finally doused Shiro with a cold sense of realization. Something was off about this young doctor. Very off. he could feel his lips pull into a tight line as he continued to watch the male chuckle. His could feel his chest tighten. This was wrong.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded, causing the "doctor" to stop laughing. His blue eyes twinkled with impish mischief as he straightened himself up.

"So quick to notice, Takashi, but, I see that you're getting impatient," He said, taking a step towards Shiro. He immediately took a step back. He looked almost hurt at the motion. "I'm not-"

"Tell me who the fuck you are. I'm not asking again." He forced it to sound a little more intimidating than the first time he demanded the answer- but it didn't give the effect he wanted. He looked perturbed for a few seconds, trying to see if he should answer Shiro's question or not.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't really tell you my name. My full name, at least," He responded, and Shiro took another shaky step back. His stomach fell as he opened his mouth and shut it again.

He knew in that moment what was wrong.

This man wasn't human.

He could see the panic start to settle in Shiro's facial expression and grumbled to himself. "I really shouldn't be..." He sighed, and gave him a smile. "For you, Takashi. I will give my name," He paused. "I am Lance."

* * *

Shit. Double Shit.

"I can tell by your expression... you already know of me?" He inquired, and he nary answered.

"I..." He started, the energy and confidence that he had before suddenly gone. "I know...you're not human..." A pause. "Right?"

He softened his gaze slightly when he noticed Shiro's stiffness. "Very observant, Takashi." He responded, and he immediately look down. If he had learned anything from this ongoing nightmare it was to never face a monster.

"Whoa now, I'm not going to hurt you." He raised his hands up in a defensive manner. The soft huff that left Shiro indicated that he didn't trust Lance.

His brows furrowed once more and he said nothing as Shiro lifted his head up. However, he didn’t focus on Lance, as dashing as he may look. He was staring at one of the cameras in his room. Maybe if he waved, they’d send some guards or men in white to make Lance leave. But when he glanced over at the machine, his heart fell into my stomach and he could feel the blood draining from his cheeks. There was no red light. There wasn’t an indication it was on. He sharply looked back at Lance and he gave me a small smile. “Sorry?” He supplied, almost innocently, and Shiro felt his legs nearly give out.

Lance shut off the cameras. He didn't want anyone to see. He didn't want a witness. Lance was going to murder him and no one would find out until it was too late.

Shiro couldn’t help it as he started to hyperventilate.

 _This wasn’t happening,_ he thought. 

A sense of dread overcame him and his legs finally gave out. He fell on his hands and knees. He was going to die in this room and people would only remember him as the crazy bastard with schizophrenia and PTSD. He didn’t even realize he was actually whimpering until he heard Lance shockingly ask if he was okay. Tears brimmed his eyes and the words spilled out his mouth. “I, I don’t want to die.” At the word “die” the tears started falling. His breathing became more frantic as the hyperventilation was getting worse and worse. He could barely pull air into his lungs. He felt as though he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

“He’s having what they call a panic attack?” Lance mumbled to himself, worriedly watching Shiro before making his way over. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy now. You're safe with me. I know this doesn’t look good, and that you may think that I might kill you, but I knew that they would immediately notice that I wasn’t really a doctor, let alone one of the ones working here if they saw the video feed. It's on loop until I skedaddle," He said. Shiro would have laughed at the work skedaddle if this situation wasn't what it was. Tears still fell down his face and he couldn’t tell if Lance looked constipated because he was uncomfortable or that Shiro was still panicking.

“I’ve never had to comfort someone before, I’m sorry Takashi.” Lance managed, running his hands through his hair before slowly crouching down to get on Shiro's level. “I won’t hurt you. You have my word.” He spoke delicately as if every word were glass. “I will not hurt you.”

"W-what t-the h-hell are y-you?" Shiro asked, voice still shaky. Lance sighed and sat on his bed.

Shiro stood and went into the corner of his room and just prayed that someone comes in and sees Lance wasn't one of their doctors.

"Like I told you, my name is Lance. Lance Alforson. I'm the prince of Altea, home of the Fae people. I need your help. Your abilities to sense  _lusus naturae_ , or the supernatural, will come in very handy," He said.

Shiro shook my head violently, the white forelock shaking violently back and forth. The last monster he faced, he was thrown into a mental hospital, diagnosed with extreme paranoia, schizophrenia, depression and PTSD.  
  
"Please!" Lance must have resorted to begging. "This affects your world just as much as mine, if not more so!" His eyes were filled with something close to fear and desperation. Shiro looked away, he couldn't continue to look in Lance's eyes, knowing that he might just crack under the pressure of the sight of them.

Lance sighed and continued. "I'm searching for someone. He's dangerous to not only my people but to himself, as well as your world. He doesn't know how to control himself like my people. He is half human which is dangerous for any _lusus naturae_ , but more so when they are half Fae! He... was hidden away in my world in hopes that he could learn to control himself and his abilities. But sadly, he had slipped passed the guards. My sister and I have been searching everywhere for him since. We cannot find him anywhere, but we were hoping that you might be able to sense him since we can't."

This was confusing. A Fae? "You're a... fairy?" Shiro asked.

"No, a Fae. Fairies are the general term for us. Fae are just one of them. A pixie is the small thing with the butterfly wings. Then there are also leprechauns, gnomes, goblins, hobgoblins, nymphs, dryads, elementals, changlings, among others," He said.

Shiro worried at his lip. A nervous tick that he had picked up a few years back. He could feel the air sting at the raw skin the longer he did so.

"So you don't need me, you need my curse to help you?" Shiro accused. He knew he shouldn't trust Lance. Lance sighed and ran a hand down his face. It was like he didn't know what to say anymore. Or, at least, couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to.

"I don't just need your powers. If I did, I could have gone to anyone else with them. But I need you specifically. Half-Fae are extremely volatile. I need you since you know what it's like to have your freedom stripped from you. I was hoping that you could appeal to him in that sense. As well as being able to keep him calm. You never know what they could do or what could set them off," He said.  
  
He turned away from Shiro in the middle of his speech. Shiro just looked at him. Lance's hunched shoulders held the tension of a man who was fighting an internal war with himself. His head was hanging, almost as if his mind was becoming too heavy for him to continue to hold high. He was vulnerable in every sense of the word. He either was a good liar, or he was telling the truth and both their worlds were in trouble.

I could see a scar that was shade or two lighter than the rest of his sun-kissed skin. It peeked up over the collar of the white lab coat that he must have stolen just to talk to him - to beg him to help a desperate man. It looked old. A few years at least. It looked like it came from something sharp and that had slashed at him heavily.

For a moment Shiro wondered where it was from. But then the words Lance spoke sank into Shiro's mind, reminding him of the more pressing matters at hand. This man - who could be anywhere from 19 to 21, sat there in a stolen lab coat and walked right into the mental hospital just to beg him to help save a man from himself.

He was surprised as the words left my mouth. "Give me 24 hours to think about this. This is a lot that you're asking for. This... whatever it is, is a lot to comprehend. I will give you an answer this time tomorrow. If I say no, then find someone else and leave me alone. If I say yes, I'll need about an hour to pack everything." His head snapped up and turned to Shiro. His striking blue eyes were filled with hope and awe.

He nodded. "Yes of course!" He said. He stood, and Shiro could tell that in fact he was about 2 or 3 inches than himself, so about 6'1.

"Now, I understand why you don't say yes right away with what happened two years ago with the Blood Moon, but I can tell you that though Fae are a peaceful people, we are fierce on the battlefield and I am more than capable of protecting you." He smirked. "My people call me the sharpshooter with how good I am with any form of artillery," Shiro could tell that he was lying at that sentence though. And with that, he was left alone. he glanced at the camera and noticed the little red light was on again. He let out a heavy breath and pretended that nothing out of the ordinary happened just now.

* * *

Shiro walked at a brisk pace after the real doctor had given him his medication. He needed to see the Priest, Father Ulaz right away. Since he was the only one who believed him.

He stepped into his office without knocking. He said that Shiro could do that if there was something that was really bothering him. "Father Ulaz?" He called out. His voice held a bit of remaining panic that instantly drew his attention. "Can we talk?" Shiro closed the door behind him and picked at the hem of his shirt.

Ulaz' eyes softened instantly. "Of course, Shiro," He said. "What happened?" He asked. Shiro took a shaky breath.

Shiro didn't want to involve him in anything more than he needed to be, but he supposed that he had no choice since Father Ulaz was the only one he could talk to about this without having his medication dosage increased.

He watched Ulaz from where he stood. He watched his yellow-green eyes fill with understanding as he knew that it was a _lusus naturae_ as that Fae guy called it. His eyes furrowed and the crow feet that hinted at his stress and age became more pronounced. He ran his fingers through his light graying hair, musing it in different directions. He smoothed it out before speaking.

"Tell me what happened, Shiro." He said, rested his hands on the Bible in front of him and laced his fingers together. His crisp black suit and his clerical collar pristine even though he must have been here and dressed since yesterday. Shiro hesitated. This caught Ulaz' attention.

"Have I ever told you about hunters? Because I could contact one for you and have them track the monster you sensed," He said. He shook his head.

"It was a Fae." His eyes widened.

"Did they give a name?" Shiro nodded. Ulaz bit his lip. "And?"

He sighed. 

"Lance," Shiro said. He ran his hand down his face.

"Oh no," He whispered. “You said this man Lance? As in Lance Alforson?" He asked. Shiro nodded again. Ulaz sighed through his nose and stood up. He went to a little filing cabinet to his right and pulled out few papers. He thumbed through some of them. He must have found what he was looking for since he grabbed two nilla folders and brought them over. He sat them on the desk in front of Shiro. Shiro opened the first on. It had a picture of Lance, smiling that smug smile that Shiro barely had time to associate with him. He got a better look of his face now that it was placed before him and he was not yapping about monsters.

His irises were still the brightest blue I’ve ever seen, but then inside the pupil was a thin ring of black with then a pink circle. It was so interesting. He had a Roman nose. And for a man, he had perfect shaped eyebrows, roughly the same shade as his hair.

He took a closer look of the file and was confused. It almost resembled a police file like you’d see in TV shows and movies. He read through the page quickly but then had to read it again to absorbed what it said.

_Name: Lance Alforson_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 6'1_

_Weight: 195 lbs_

_Occupation: Prince of Altea, Retainer of Princess Allura._

_Prince Lance is the youngest of 8 children. He was named the Retainer of his sister and Heir to the Altean royal family, Allura Alforson, at the age of 15. He is not yet married, but we believe that he isn't interested in looking for anything of the such since he is far more loyal to his royal duties - despite how much he flirts with both men and women he comes in contact with. He was also named to be the protector of the Augur when he is found._

_There is not much to say about him other than his loyalty and training which is that above everyone else that we have seen thus far. He is proficient in almost all forms of artillery - including, but not limited to archery, crossbows, assault rifles, hunting rifles, and handguns._

When he finished, he looked up at Father Ulaz, confused. "Father, why are you showing me this?" He asked. Ulaz pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. He motioned to the other file in front of Shiro. He opened it and was surprised to see that it was of him. The picture of him was from before he had to come here. When he still had light behind his eyes and his hair wasn't changed due to a scar hidden in his hair line.

His hair in the picture was pretty much the same. Same undercut, but the forelock was black, not white like it is now. His face was also scar free. His steel gray eyes that had once held light of hope of a day that he'd be free of the monsters and creatures that sensed him just as he sensed them. It was a harsh reminder of who he once was.

He felt the sudden urge to know everything that they had on him - to see how much they knew. So he read it.  
  
_Name: Takashi Shirogane_

_Age: 25_

_Height: 6'3_

_Weight: 225 lbs_

_Occupation: N/A_

_We have been following Takashi since he has been claiming to see mythical creatures and monsters since see he was at least 2. His father has gotten into contact with the Holy Hunters since he was 3. He tells them stories of the things see he claims to see. Or simply sense._

_We have come to believe that this only child of Kuro and Mika Shirogane is the Augur that was predicted during the war between Fae people and the Half-Fae, Zarkon. Altea felt it when the child was born - though they didn’t know who it was at the time, and assigned Prince Lance to be the one to find and secure him, after Lance's birth, in order to find the next Half-Fae before another war could potentially break out._

_Once Takashi was placed in Four Winds Hospital in the psychiatric ward, on the corner of Madison Ave and E 57th St, we put him under our monitoring as to watch how he progresses._

_We have closely monitored him and have come to believe that if he is to flourish to his true potential, then he will need to be taken into the care of Lance and his family._

Shiro stopped reading, his heart pounding.

He looked up at Father Ulaz. "What did I just read, Father?" He asked, his voice shaking just ever so slightly. "Does this mean that my father knew that I was telling the truth this entire time? But that he allowed me to be placed in here?" He backed away from his desk. Father Ulaz didn't say anything as his breathing became more and more erratic. "And what is this Augur thing?" He demanded, gripping at his hair. Hot, burning tears filled his eyes.

"Is it some damn chosen one thing where I'm supposed to save the whole fucking world!?" For the second time that day, he started to have a panic attack. He could barely get any air into his lungs the longer he thought about this.

Ulaz stood and removed his reading glasses. “Shiro, please calm down. We had told your father that he was not to tell you until we knew for sure that you are the Augur. Hell, we still aren't sure if you are. But Lance does. I didn't think that he'd be so desperate as to come now, since we aren't sure. But if this means what I think it means, than we need to hurry. I will contact your father tonight and he shall be here to pick you up."  
  
Shiro clenched his hands together. Leaving is the one thing he's always wanted. To taste freedom again. But if this is the cost, he don’t know if he want that. He thinks he’d rather have people think he was crazy then be responsible to save the whole world. Two whole worlds in fact.

"You should probably back today. If there is anyone that you are emotionally attached to here, I would recommend that you tell them goodbye since you won't be coming back here. It's nothing personal, but you won't need to. No matter what happens," Ulaz said, putting his reading glasses back on. He reopened his Bible before setting it back down. "I have a save place for you if you want. It's a camp for mythical children and teens. Now I know you're a bit older, but they can protect you." Ulaz smiled and Shiro could see the laugh lines that were etched into his face. He motioned at the door with a nod, signalling for him to go.  
  
Shiro nodded again and walked out.


End file.
